Confessions of a Heartbroken Drug Addict
by The True Mrs. Goode-Cullen
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, she takes up an interest in drugs. What will happen to her? Rated t because of drug use and language. BellaxEdward, I know it says Bella & Emmmett, but it's not... R&R to find out! : Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Confessions of a Heartbroken Drug Addict:

**Disclaimer: I don'**t own the twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

**Chap**ter 1: Lauren's Present

**BPOV:**

After he left, my whole life had gone up in smokes. I no longer had the ability to feel happy, so I needed to substitute it with drugs. Ecstasy to be exact. I came across it at a party at Mike's house; Lauren had given it to me.

_  
Start Flashback:_

_It was a week after he left me. Mike had asked me to come, and I accepted to try and forget Edwa-him. It didn't work. I was completely miserable and was standing__ in __the corner when Lauren approached me. Her exact words were, "Are you sad? Well, here's something that will help." And she slipped the pill into my hand. I tried it and she had actually been right, it did help. It got me out of my misery. And that's how it started. _

_End Flashback._

With drugs, I started to feel better, it was true. Then, it got worse. Before I found help in drugs, Charlie had stopped talking to me; thinking I had gone insane. He had a right to think this, as I was constantly waking up in the middle of the night screaming "NO…. EDWARD COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!" Along with that, I was completely depressed. Both now and then. The drugs helped me remember him, make sure he'd always be in my brain, but they also helped me get rid of my misery.

Nowadays though, I didn't care about anything. I skipped school and did drugs with Lauren. It was fine. I was just a bit better.

Today was the first day he'd spoken to me in months, so I knew it would be awful. I was right. He started to talk, "Bella, these past months have been hard on you. And I know what you've been doing to yourself. Drugs won't make anything better. And-"

I cut him off, "But they make _me_ feel better. They make everything better, sometimes they remind me of him, and make me happy, and sometimes they make me forget about him which takes a lot of the pain away."

"Well, Bella if that's how you feel…."

"It is.."

"Bella, I'm sorry, but that's just not normal. It's just a boy! You need to get over him! I can't stand to see you like this anymore!"

"He was and is everything to me!" I barely got it out and when I did, I was surprised by the truth of my words.

"Well, Bella, I hate to do this, but I think I need to send you to rehab." My life had been in hell, then it started to get better, and now I was sent right back down. Right to the deepest pit.


	2. Blame it on the son not the alcohol!

**EmPov (You Know You love him!):**

This was gonna be AWESOME! I slightly smiled to myself as I left the hospital.

I couldn't smile anymore. Not since we left my funny little sister. No prank I ever pulled was as funny. And no joke either. Leaving was the stupidest thing little Eddie ever did…. Well let's see if this prank could fix things up, for me at least. I didn't know what I could do for Eddie…

**CPOV (Carlisle):**

I was pretty nervous today. Today was the day the health inspector was coming, and since I was newest at this hospital, everyone had volunteered me to lead him on a tour. I knew everything was clean, but I had a feeling in my gut that something weird would happen…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The tour had gone perfect and I had only 1 place left to show: my nice, clean, beautiful office.

I opened the door and gasped. Someone had stuffed my office with empty alcohol bottles. I knew very well who this someone was.

Emmett.

I quickly led the inspector out of the room, and after my a million apologies that my son had pulled a prank on me he promised he wouldn't put that in the report and left.

The minute he was gone, I sped home. I got there, opened the door and unnecessarily yelled "FAMILY MEETING….NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And my family slowly descended the stairs.


	3. Snapping

Chapter 3: Snapping

**CPOV (Carlisle)**:

The family took a seat on the couch and I started the conference.

"The reason I've brought you all here today is because someone…"

I took a second to take a quick glance at Emmett. The rest of the family followed my gaze. I then continued my speech. "This _someone_ has completely vandalized my office by stuffing it with empty bottles of alcohol. On the day the hospital gets the health inspector to tour it! And furthermore-"

I was cut off by a half-smiling Emmett. "Hey! But you gotta admit, it was pretty funny! I think I should get some props here!"

Rosalie groaned. I started again, "No, Emmett, it was definitely _not_ funny! You made me look like an alcoholic even though I can't eat or drink anything!"

Emmett started to talk, but I definitely was not expecting what he said. I bet Alice couldn't even see it. "Well, I'm _so sorry_ I'm trying to have some fun around here! Nothing has been fun or the same since we left Forks….AND BELLA!"

Edward tensed at the sound of her name, forever in pain that he chose to leave the love of his life.

But Emmett continued before anyone else had a chance to say something.

"Yeah Edward, I said it! I said it! BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA! It's the reason everyone's in pain around here! It's the reason that you're in pain! You think you're being unselfish by leaving Bella, but you're being completely selfish! You didn't think about how anybody would feel! Not Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, me, and most importantly Bella! You were only thinking about yourself! And it's for sure your fault that everything is boring as hell around here!"

I cut him off before Edward decided to rip his head out, even though he spoke the truth. "Well, Emmett, I'm glad that you want to have some fun, but I still need to punish you. I won't do anything severe, but I feel you should do some community service, at a local rehab center. End of Family Meeting."

Towards the end I heard Emmett mumble, "Probably better than sitting around here all day."

**EmPOV:**

Fine. Community Service. I can handle that. Edward is probably going to rip my head off, but he deserved to know the truth that no one would tell him. At least I had the nerve.

Maybe even getting away from here would be good for me. It was probably a good idea.


	4. No use crying over it or is there?

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Twilight. It's still in the possession of the lovely Stephenie Meyer… how frustrating is that? Aha.. now on to the chapter!**

Chapter 4: There's no use crying over spilled smoothie, or is there?

**BPOV:**

Rehab wasn't actually all that bad. It was actually quite on the contrary, I loved rehab. It was one of the most relaxing places I had ever been, other than the…than the meadow. I usually spent my days out in the sun, relaxing by the pool. I'd never thought that it would be possible, but off drugs and at this rehab center, some of the pain given to me by the Cullen's departure had started to go. Only some though. I could actually think Edward's full name instead of just "him". My days just kept getting better, until a cloudy day when I decided to chill in the lounge and read _Wuthering Heights_. I walked into the lounge and sat down on an empty, yet comfy couch. I was thirsty and craving sugar. So I went to the bar, and got myself a strawberry smoothie. It was the perfect combination of a little bit of healthy and sugary. I didn't pay much attention to the person taking my order, but when I went back to pick it up, I noticed for sure.

I mean, who wouldn't notice a tall guy with super-pale skin?

Definitely not me.

I walked back up to the counter and noticed his pale, white skin. My eyes followed upward to notice his huge, muscular arms. Then my eyes found his golden eyes and kooky smile. Finally, they got to his curly, brown hair. I started to freak out. My brain told me to stop, it was just a coincidence, his name was probably Fred or something. I highly doubted it yet I still let my eyes go to the right side of his shirt, and I saw the name on the tag. Now, my brain was racing with questions.

_Why is he here?_

_What will he think when he sees me?_

_Will he say something?_

_Will he tell Edward?_

_Is he here for some special reason?_

Those and many others raced through my brain. I still couldn't believe that he was here. That first question was still in my brain. Alice? Did she maybe see something? And tell him? Would Alice do that…?

All these thoughts led me to think more about Alice…. how I missed my best friend and sister…. I wonder what she's up to these days…

Right… I needed to get back to the current problems that I was having.… I still couldn't figure it out though….

I slowly got closer to the bar to get my smoothie. I would have to talk to him soon enough.. so why not now? I opened my mouth, "Hi-i Emmett… how are you doing?"

He was now grinning from ear to ear. "I'm great Bells! Here's your smoothie! So what brings you here?"

I took the smoothie from his hands. It started to shake in my hands. What was wrong with me?

Before I could say anything else to my big brother I collapsed on the floor, with smoothie spilled all over me.

**A/n: Sorry if this chapter is kinda crappy. I wanted to update cuz I haven't in awhile… and I felt bad. So this was hot of the press- something I just kind of threw together… So tell me what you thought… loved it? Or hated it?**


	5. Don't Tell Eddie, It's A Secret

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor will I ever be Stephenie Meyer so I would, sadly, never own twilight.**

**Review Reply:**

**Val: No I'm not quitting this story. I'd never quit! I've just been concentrating really hard on my Gallagher Girls Fanfiction. You're review reminded me that I have other stories to.. so thanks!**

**Also…If any of you guys like Gallagher Girls, check it out :] Now on with the story!**

**Chapter Five: Don't Tell Eddie, It's a Secret!**

EmPOV:

Why did my little sis just faint! What was wrong with her! I had to fix this!

I jumped out from behind the counter and started shaking her!

"Bells! Bella! Bells! Bella! Belly-kins! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!"

Yup… that did the trick. She was up in no time.

"Emmett?? Is that really you? Or am I just hallucinating again!"

"No Bells, it's really me! WAIT.. what do you mean by: Hallucinating again!"

"Emmett.. why do you think I'm in rehab…"

"For fun?" I hoped.

"No…" she it said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Tell me what happened" I told her as I led her to a deck chair.

She sipped her smoothie while she told me the story.

"Well, after you guys left, I was pretty much a vegetable. But it hurt Charlie to see me like that, so one night, I decided to go out to a party I'd been invited to. I was having a terrible time because everyone there was so… happy. So went to the corner and sulked there. There, I saw Lauren and she was doing something. I asked her what. She didn't say anything, she just offered me a pill. I took it, I was just so depressed I didn't even know what I was doing."

I gasped.

"But the pill, it made me so happy. It made me forget the pain of you guys leaving, of Edward dumping me. And telling that he didn't love me…"

"WHAT!" I interrupted again.

"Yeah, you don't know? When he left, he told me that he didn't love me anymore. That's why he was leaving."

"Oh no he didn't.."

"Oh yes. He did. And look where that brought me? To a rehab center! So let me quickly finish."

"Alright." I agreed. Oh Eddie was going to get it later. I don't care if I had already given it to him. He was going to get more of the E-man! NO ONE, not even her true love, HURTS THE E-MAN"S LITTLE SIS! NO ONE!

"So, right. The pills made me happy. I would see you guys. Of course, they were just hallucinations, but they made me feel better. They gave me some hope. And that's basically my story. There are some other details, but I really doubt you want to hear them."

"Yeah. I've heard enough. Don't get me wrong. I want to hear all that happened to you. But I'm too pissed at Edward right now. Well, Bella, I'm gonna go now! I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded and with that, I left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I got home. I doubted Edward would be listening to me, so but just in case I kept reminding myself in my head.

_Don't tell Eddie-boy. Don't tell Eddie-boy._

That's when I saw him.

"What aren't you going to tell me?"

"Yeah. What?" Said my spiky haired sister behind him.

I grabbed her and ran out the window. I had to tell someone, and I knew I could trust her, I mean she LOVED scheming against Edward.

**BPOV:**

That so wasn't Emmett. It couldn't be. Edward said I'd never see them again.

I was just crazy. But if it helped me, I'd do anything. I'd talk to 'Emmett' until I felt better, and that… would take awhile.

**A/N: So this wasn't my best work! But at least there's a new chapter, right? I promise it'll get better.**

**Review please!**


End file.
